1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for accessing a single port memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to rearrange and provide the received pixel data based on the requirement of different operation mode, a line buffer is commonly used in the LCD timing controller to cache the line pixel data, such that the line pixel data can be accurately transmitted by the timing controller. Wherein, in order to support the read and write operations simultaneously, a dual port memory is commonly used as the line buffer. However, the dual port memory occupies large space inside the integrated circuit (IC), thus it is hard to reduce the product cost and size.